Random Insanity Causes Bliss
by Colony L2
Summary: The second random guild fic. See! LOOK WHAT BOREDOM DOES TO YOU!!!! AH HAHAHA ~Kate~


Random Insanity Causes Bliss

By: Sailor Aurora Helios

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          WOOO! RANDOMNESS FIC NUMERO DOS!!!! HOLA! Kate here!

Warnings: WARNINGS!? WARNINGS!?!?!?!? INSAITY AND RANDOMNESS! 

In this… you see… how I am insane. I am. Just watch and see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**You have just entered room "AMNEISHA did i speel it right."  
  
**

**Alisha: I'm learning to cope..at least it's not a no suger at all diet...my sister had to that once.....  
  
**

**Kate: Liiiiiily.. *poke her a bazillion times* LIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY  
  
**

**Alisha: hi Lil  
  
**

**Lilian**: hi  
  


**Kate: yall wanna RP......??????  
  
**

**Alisha: i do!  
  
**

**Alisha**: too bad Tia had to go...  
  


**Kate**: yeah...  
  


**Kate: *twitches*  
  
**

**Kate**: lagyness....  
  


**Kate: need... chocolate.. X_X  
  
**

**Lilian: brb  
  
**

**Alisha: I so dislike downloading music for my dad...he always rushes me and it makes my compy slow  
  
**

**Alisha**: ok  
  


**Kate**: heh...  
  


**Alisha: *cricket cricket*  
  
**

**Kate**: sooooo  
  


**Kate**: *writing song fic* the RP is dying, yall.   
  


**Kate**: So why don't we got to the mall  
  


**Kate**: And watch people fall  
  


**Kate**: As they run down the hall  
  


**Kate**: Runnong from an evil call  
  


**Alisha**: but I don't want it to die!!!!  
  


**Kate**: As little kiddies throw their rubber balls (( that sounds wrong O_O))  
  


**Kate**: And little girlies hug dolls  
  


**Alisha**: are you ok Kate?  
  


**Kate**: And that guy is tall...  
  


**Kate**: So lets all run into a wall.  
  


**Kate**: The end, yall.  
  


**Kate**: I'm on a rhyming spree  
  


**Kate**: So lets be free  
  


**Kate**: ASS A BEE!\  
  


**Kate**: AAAH^^^  
  


**Kate**: Don't you see!  
  


**Alisha**: ^__^ ass ^__^  
  


**Kate**: Elephant starts with E  
  


**Kate**: RUN FROM THE BEE!  
  


**Kate**: The bee is after Phoebe  
  


**Kate**: I wonder if she'll die, gee!  
  


**Kate**: OH NO IT'S HER RUN HEE- EEEEEEEEEE  
  


**Kate**: RRRROOOOO. RUN AND HIDE!!! Tis the bansheeeee!  
  


**Kate**: someone help me  
  


**Alisha**: 9_9 no that's meeee  
  


**Kate**: Rhyming i cannot stop oh gee!  
  


**Kate**: Talking Yoda I am.  
  


**Alisha: noe you've started meeee  
  
**

**Kate**: Why throwing that bee into a can  
  


**Alisha: his real name's sam  
  
**

**Kate**: Then I hit it with a pan  
  


**Kate**: The pan is ORANGE  
  


**Alisha**: oh man  
  


**Alisha**: hey! nothing rhymes with orange  
  


**Kate**: ah hahahahahah nothing rhyms with orange!!!!!  
  


**Kate**: I AM FREEEE!  
  


**Kate**: Rhyming I am no longer!  
  


**Kate**: For I am free!  
  


**Alisha**: we need lives -_-;  
  


**Kate**: Togo on a spree!  
  


**Kate**: nooo it has gotten me,  
  


**Kate**: yet again, A BEE!!  
  


**Kate**: A life!? What's that!?  
  


**Kate**: IT's a cat~  
  


**Alisha**: you live in Florada Kate..do you know where the get a life store is? my aunt said there was one down there somewhere  
  


**Kate**: In a hat!  
  


**Kate**: A HAT I SAY A HAT!!!!!  
  


**Alisha**: *goes back to ch 19*  
  


**Li ****and ****Que: *watches as their authoress is dragged away in a straght jacket*  
  
**

**Kate**: Li: It's about time they notices she's insane -_______-;;  
  


**Peace **moose**: *calls after them* hey! you forgot something!  
  
**

**Kate**: *is dropped in the looney bin*  
  


**Lilian**: meep?  
  


**Love **pinguin**: I can't hold her much longer...  
  
**

**Kate**: BUT THE HAT THE HAT!!!! THE CAT IN THE HAT! AND THE BEE IN THE CAN FLATTENED WITH A PAN!!!! *chatters*  
  


**Alisha**: *bounsing*  
  


**Kate**: IT's fucking cold!  
  


**Kate**: And the the night is not old!  
  


**Kate**: And I'm loosing my hold!  
  


**Kate**: On sanity! (Oh I lost that along time ago!)  
  


**Joy** **the** **snowman**: maybe if I sit on her too   
  


**Alisha**: *giggling insanely*  
  


**Kate**: But I shall be bold!  
  


**Kate**: And regain my hold  
  


**Kate**: ON INSANITY I SHALL HOLD!  
  


**prickles**: I'm not going near that!  
  


**Kate**: For the night is cold  
  


**Snowflake: I'll protect the kids!  
  
**

**Lemon** **and** **lime** **bears**: *off in a corner doing who knows what*  
  


**Kate**: *insane laughter fills the air and can be heard all the way from the Mental Facility, yes even through the 2 foot thick padded walled chamber*  
  


**Li: ....... that sounds painstakingly familiar  
  
**

**Kate**: Whats wrong with not being sane!?  
  


**Kate**: You all shall soon grow insane!  
  


**Kate**: Why lock me up!? It will only cause more pain  
  


**Kate**: WHEN I EXCAPE!!!!  
  


**Alisha**: *shakes off two muses and starts giggling again as she watched the citrus muses in the corner*  
  


**Kate**: *is now a mental facility escapee*  
  


**Kate**: *runs into room* FREE I AM!  
  


**Kate**: INSANE I AM!  
  


**Kate**: And the bee is in the can!  
  


**Kate**: Which i flattened with a pan!  
  


**Kate**: And the cat is in the mat  
  


**Alisha**: BUT I DIDN"T ESCAPE!!!they gave me a day pas...  
  


**Alisha**: ^__^  
  


**Kate**: which is in a hat  
  


**Kate**: which is you must pat *holds hat out to Lilian* PAT THE HAT!!!  
  


**Kate**: AND SPANK THE DAMN MONKEY!!!!  
  


**Kate**: ah hahahahahahah  
  


**Kate**: *falls silent*  
  


**Alisha**: *fights the stright jacket* but I'm not crazy I tell you! they are real!!!!!  
  


**Kate**: Lily?  
  


**Lilian**: meep  
  


**Kate**: WE SCARED LILY!  
  


**Iruka** Yuywell: wb Lil  
  


**Kate**: *saves and moves to post*  
  


**Lilian**: *inches away* I'm scared

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 TADAA!!! Thus ends the insanity!!!!!! AH HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! WE SCARED LILIAN!!!  

I DID **NO EDITING TO THIS!!!! Except cut out some non-random stuff in the beginning. And replaced our screenname with our names. THAT'S IT!**

The end and GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!!!

~Kate~


End file.
